108489-old-wildstar-concept-art
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *sigh* Right alongside a North American deluxe box, with a fold-out map, a rowsdower plushie and a custom mousepad... Damn new, cheap developers and their cheap-ass budgets. :lol: | |} ---- snip Wow. Can we get some of those outfits as costumes please? Also, a way to get the Fancy Pants outfit, that thing is awesome. | |} ---- I'm not sure, honestly. Your guess is as good as mine. He kinda looks like he'd fit in with the whole Aurin/Celestion theme though. And speaking of "really early stuff".. Here's some textures for a (playable) race that didn't make the cut, and some old artwork from when Wildstar was being developed under a different name. | |} ---- I need this in Draken :O | |} ---- Back when Drusera was the main antagonist, I guess. I like that Belle hasn't changed at all. | |} ---- Instead of milk and cookies you leave out beer and cigars. Also, that animal seems to be what happens if a Draken, Chua, Aurin, and a chompacobra all fall into Protostar's cloning macine. | |} ---- I don't know for sure that the scary-looking broad in that picture is supposed to be Drusera, but that's kinda what I've been speculating since I first saw it. :3 | |} ---- ---- You mean the undead raising Draken chick in Deradune? That would be quite the demotion from 'big bad' on a would-be poster to just-another-quest-boss. | |} ---- Well, if you collect the stuff in Skullcano (and play Skullcano, first), you learn she was here to collect a powerful McGuffin. And in the end, she gets it. So I think we haven't heard the last of her. The Strain keeps us busy while she's probably raising an army of the Dead behind the scenes. Who knows, maybe she could be part of the Halloween event. Also: "Santa Granok Santa Granok we all love Santa Granok, he is Santa and a Granok Dru damn it's Santa Granok. He punches all for their sins but he also likes cupcakes, he saves Lopp from a fire and he also likes cupcakes. He kicks bots in PvP, reads to sick Aurin too, he goes shiphanding in space, and makes really good Chua stew. He shoots lasers from his eyes and repairs clothes for free, he fights the Strain for fun and hangs out with Mr Yati...sh. Santa Granok, Santa Granok, Santa Granok, Santa Granok, you are the best man, we love you Santa Granok" | |} ---- That'd be great. I love my SWTOR art book. | |} ---- Totally unsure. That hooded grim-reaper type character isn't a Mordesh, though. It's a Shadow creature. Wildstar's story underwent some pretty significant changes early in the development process, if old text strings are anything to go by. They make reference to "the Shadow Wars". The Eldan fought against the Shadow and built wards as a last resort to protect Sanctuary (now known as Nexus) from being consumed by the "Great Dark". The Eshara, who presumably would have been the fourth playable Exile race and were eventually scrapped and replaced by Mordesh, would have had some connection to the Shadow and were mistrusted by the Aurin. So yeah, I'm not sure if Mordesh were even a thing at that point. :P But given that I know the "reaper" was an agent of the Shadow, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that the "bad guys" he's pictured with are probably supposed to represent the Shadow. Drusera was also going to be somehow affiliated with the Shadow and would have played a significant role, so it would make sense if the scary chick in the center was her. I do believe we'll see Laveka again, though :) | |} ---- Nope I'll say this one might still be in main atangonist, but in the shadows. Necromancer Draken Laveka. | |} ---- Necroshaman Laveka, please. | |} ----